MrPr1993's Original Robot Masters
by MrPr1993
Summary: Here I'll be showing you few of my Robot Masters I designed myself.
1. First Robots

Megaman Original Robot Masters

Megaman belongs to Capcom. The Robot Masters featured here belongs to me.

* * *

**MPR-000 - Stealth Man**

Bio: A robot master built for guarding a museum to capture thieves who attempt to rob priceless artifacts.

Weapon: Stealth Gun

Weakness: Something related to mud or oil.

Stage: Abandoned Mansion

Quote: "I see you..."

Good point: Excellent sneaker

Bad point: Comic relief

Like: Fancy things

Dislike: Getting dirty

**MPR-001 - Coal Man**

Bio: Built for managing the coal at high temperatures.

Weapon: Flaming Coal

Weakness: Something related to the cold.

Stage: Factory

Quote: "Want to take some coal? Ha!"

Good point: Calm

Bad point: Short-tempered.

Like: Chili dogs

Dislike: Ice cubes

**MPR-002 - Slot Man**

Bio: Built for managing the machines of a casino.

Weapon: Slot Shot

Weakness: Things related to electricity.

Stage: Casino District

Quote: "Have to test the luck."

Good point: Fair

Bad point: Greedy

Like: Gold

Dislike: Bad luck

**MPR-003 - Chrome Man**

Bio: Programmed to dig inside caverns for chrome material.

Weapon: Chrome Missile

Weakness: Anything related to fire.

Stages: Chrome Cavern

Quote: "...let's..."

Good point: Hard worker

Bad point: Quiet

Like: Work

Dislike: Loud noises

**MPR-004 - West Man**

Bio: Mascot of a cowboy theme park.

Weapon: West Gun

Weakness: Hard material.

Stage: Western Park

Quote: "Yeehaw! Bring it on!"

Good point: Charismatic

Bad point: Loud-mouthed

Like: Sunlight

Dislike: Silence

**MPR-005 - Zap Man**

Bio: Programmed to manage the electricity of a power plant.

Weapon: Zap Laser

Weakness: Things impenetrable to electricity.

Stage: Electric Power Plant

Quote: "I'm going to give you a shocking feeling, sir."

Good point: Polite

Bad point: Strict

Like: Obedience

Dislike: Breaking rules

**MPR-006 - Blast Man**

Bio: Built for military service.

Weapon: Blast Grenade

Weakness: Things related to heat.

Stage: Military Battlefield

Quote: "C'mon, boy! Show me your power!"

Good point: Understood

Bad point: Rude

Like: Explosions

Dislike: Overheating

**MPR-007 - Swamp Man**

Bio: Made to detect pollution around forests.

Weapon: Swamp Bubble

Weakness: Hard things.

Stage: Deep Jungle

Quote: "Time to mop your face off, chump!"

Good point: Good eye

Bad point: Scary

Like: Scaring people

Dislike: Being scared

* * *

And these are my first eight original robot masters. Later, I'll add some more


	2. Character Based Robots

Megaman Original Robot Masters

Megaman belongs to Capcom. The Robot Masters featured here belongs to me.

Here, I'll be showing you Robot Masters based on certain characters from other series. Guess which ones are based off. The info on each robot will give you a hint.

* * *

**MPR-008 - Jump Man**

Bio: A robot master built for unclogging pipes on the sewerage.

Weapon: Jump Stomp

Weakness: Strong polluted things.

Stage: Underground Sewers

Quote: "Let's go!"

Good point: Popular

Bad point: Strong accent

Like: Cake

Dislike: Falling in pits

**MPR-009 - Speed Man**

Bio: Built for guarding a safari area to prevent poachers from capturing animals.

Weapon: Speed Spin

Weakness: Something related to water.

Stage: Green Field

Quote: "C'mon! Let's go!"

Good point: Free-spirited

Bad point: Overconfident

Like: Chili dogs

Dislike: Swimming

**MPR-010 - Pipe Man**

Bio: Built as a pipe designer.

Weapon: Pipe Shot

Weakness: Things that burn.

Stage: Bamboo Forest

Quote: "Time for impact!"

Good point: Gentle

Bad point: Short tempered

Like: Justice

Dislike: Evil

**MPR-011 - Whip Man**

Bio: Programmed to guard a castle in Transylvania.

Weapon: Whip Lash

Weakness: Something that can crush him.

Stages: Haunted Castle

Quote: "I'm going to slay you, demon."

Good point: Famous

Bad point: Cursed

Like: Light

Dislike: Vampires

**MPR-012 - Vacuum Man**

Bio: Made for eliminating the dust and pollution around areas.

Weapon: Vacuum Hole

Weakness: Spiked stuff.

Stage: Bright Beach

Quote: "Hi! Want to play?"

Good point: Peaceful

Bad point: Childish

Like: Tomatoes

Dislike: Penguins

**MPR-013 - Key Man**

Bio: Built for bank security.

Weapon: Key Shot

Weakness: Things related to dark.

Stage: Key Factory

Quote: "I can sense darkness in your heart."

Good point: Brave

Bad point: Simple Minded

Like: Friendship

Dislike: Cowardice & Selfishness

**MPR-014 - Rubber Man**

Bio: Designed for managing bulletproof rubber.

Weapon: Rubber Punch

Weakness: Swords or knives.

Stage: Rubber Factory

Quote: "I'm going to kick your butt!"

Good point: Courageous

Bad point: Dim-wit

Like: Adventure

Dislike: Evil harming good

**MPR-015 - Water Man**

Bio: Made for guarding and alarming for pollutions underwater in the ocean.

Weapon: Water Bubble

Weakness: Electric stuff.

Stage: Underwater Ocean

Quote: "I'm ready!"

Good point: Lighthearted

Bad point: Immature

Like: Cooking

Dislike: Clowns

* * *

Who could have thought I would add robot masters based on certain characters? Guess who these robots are! See ya!


End file.
